


Zeti Precure

by MaverickHoopa



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickHoopa/pseuds/MaverickHoopa
Summary: In the year 20XX, an evil appears in Yuhara, a population of 60,000. We meet a 14 year old girl named Carol, she was living a normal life until she meets a mysterious man from an unknown world. He gives Carol a Zeti Pact to transform into Cure Dragon. Later on she meets Yumi Tomoe and the rest of the gang and they form Zeti Precure! To protect the Cacophonic Conch from the group known as Dark Future in which they want to revive their master Sigma.





	1. The Deadly Leader Cure Dragon arises!

Episode 1: The Deadly leader Cure Dragon arises

\- 6 years prior -

Carol was crying as two little boys were making fun of her. “There's no way you will ever be a Zeti,” said one boy. “Besides, what is a Zeti? Is it like some made up word? Whatever, the world will never understand you” another boy said. The two boys then started to laugh at her. She started to dry up and grew angry. “What are you going to do? There's nothing you can do” said the other boy. “There is something I will do...to you two,” She said. “And what's that,” asked the one boy. She walks over to the two boys giving them a cold stare at both at of them. “It would be hard for you to joke with no teeth,” she said. In an instant, the two boys went from being nonsense to her to instantly scared. “I'll savor your every scream, and feast upon your fear” She added. The two boys then ran inside. “And don't come back you scaredy Zeti” Carol yelled as the two boys were running away from her.

\- Present Day -

\- Otaking -

“I can't wait to get the new Aqours figures! I’ve been waiting forever to get my claws on one” Carol said in excitement. She was outside of Otaking, the only store in Yuhara for Otakus like her. The line was moving up as Carol's excitement was escalating little by little. When she made it up to the register, she asked for the new Aqours figures. “I'm so sorry were sold out of the figures,” the clerk said to her. She almost got mad but kept her cool. She then looked around and sighed.

She then turned her head and saw a black brooch with two red dragons on it. “That looks cooler than the Aqours figures I wanted. It has dragons and it's black and red” she said. She went back to the clerk and put the brooch on the counter. The clerk then scanned it, “That will be $13.00” The clerk said. So Carol handed the $13.00 to the clerk and handed the brooch to Carol.

\- Carol’s house -

She went up to her room where there were some anime figures on her shelves, a desk with a computer, a New Nintendo 3DS and a Wii U, a large TV, some plushies, some video recording equipment, a microwave, and finally food.

She sat on the floor and grabbed the brooch from out of the bag. She then took it out from the box and examined it a little bit. “So this thing has no off switch? That's cool.” “Let's open it!” She said. 

Suddenly she opened the brooch and she was blinded by the bright light that shined her whole room. It then stopped by the time it stopped glowing. “What happened?” She said to herself. She went out of the house and went to the Konbini to grab a snack and drink.

\- Convenience store -

She was looking through the aisles of the store. People were grabbing some snacks, others were just getting coffee or beer. Carol grabbed some candy and some water and she went out of the convenient store.

\- Yuhara -

She was walking down a street when she accidentally bumped into a buff looking man with a turquoise ponytail, spiked arm braces, black pants, red sleeveless blazer jacket, and black shoes. “I'm so sorry, I..I didn't mean to bump into you” Carol hesitated. The man got back up and walked off. “Fine, be that way” she yelled and continued to walk off.

A girl her age was watching her from above. She had dark gray hair with black streaks. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with blood stains on it. She wore a tan skirt with the blood stains on it with black shoes. Her eyes were blood red. “It looks like I found you, Cacophonic Conch,” she said.

Carol was looking at the brooch and wondered if it was just a cosplay item. Suddenly, she started to hear a sound and was starting to vibrate like an iPhone. She opened her phone and saw a notification that said that a member from Black Future was in the city. She ran over to the town center to the same girl that was watching her earlier hovering down and started to walk towards her. Carol knew that she wasn't scared, “Who are you?” She asked. The girl then looked at her, “My name is Renegade ” said Renegade. “Our goal is to take the Cacophonic Conch and use it to-” Renegade explained. “World Domination I'm assuming” Carol interrupted. “Since you interrupted me, I have planned something worst,” She said. She looked at a girls sketchbook and thought of the plan. “The darkness of future covers the world. Come out Dispark!” She yelled. The Dispark started to burst out of its shell, it had angry looking eyes, looked huge, it had arms and legs, and it looked like a sketchbook. The monster then cried out.

Carol wasn't afraid of the monster cause she has seen plenty of Japanese monster movies. The monster then started to walk and people were running away from it. It was destroying everything in its path. But then she turned to the right and that buff man from earlier wasn't noticing that the Dispark was about to kill him. She ran over to him and pushed him out of the way.

“You could've almost been killed,” Carol said to the man. He then looked at her and noticed something that she had. “You have it, the Zeti Pact,” the man said to her. “Zeti...Pact” she said looking at the pact. She looked up at the man but he disappeared. “He's gone,” she said to herself. She then felt a loud bang as the Dispark was heading towards the main square. She saw the Dispark was about to smash a kids dragon origami that it made. “What is this? Some creature made out of paper, Pathetic, Dispark get rid of it!” said Renegade. Carol then watched the Dispark smashing the dragon origami. She picked up the origami, looked at it, and looked at Renegade in anger.

“You…” she barked. Renegade then turned around and saw Carol with the smashed dragon origami in her hands. “I thought everyone was gone, but you remain in my path” Renegade said to her. “You vile person” Carol yelled. “Why would some little kid make some dumb little paper model of a dragon? Cause that just looks retarded” Renegade explained.

Carol then started to snicker and then looks at Renegade with a sinister look. “That's right, enrage me further” Carol shouted. Then her Zeti Pact started to glow a red light. Carol then grabbed the pact from her coat pocket. Renegade and the Dispark were blinded by the bright light. “Agh! That bright light” Renegade cried.

Carol opened her eyes and she saw a red and black mechanical dragon was looking at her. She then showed her Zeti Pact to the dragon and it then disappeared. She looked at the Zeti Pact and made her choice. “Let's put an end to this” Carol shouted.

She opened the Zeti Pact, pressed the red button, and made a hexagon on it. “Zeti Metamorphose!” She shouted. The Pact then started to shine.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

Carol was surrounded by red energy that then stripped her clothes except for her bra and panties. The red energy then turned into fire as a dragon's roar can be heard. Long black high heels with red on her toes formed on her legs. A short black skirt covered her ahem. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists. They then started to form the red fingerless gloves. Her fingernails then started to grow long, sharp and turned cyan. The black midriff formed to cover her habanero. A cyan crystal appeared in the middle of the midriff. Her hair then went from short brown to a long cyan ponytail. Black Z shaped horns formed above her head. A long red serpentine tail formed on her tailbone. Her eye color changed from brown to purple. “The Deadly Leader, Cure Dragon!” She shouted.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

“This can't be...The Deadly Six have been revived!” Renegade said in shock. “Dispark, get her!” Renegade ordered. The Dispark then started to charge towards the newly transformed Precure. “What the hell are you talking about?” Carol taunted. She then made a fist with her left hand and the spiked bracelet then turned into a gauntlet. She punched the Dispark and it sent Renegade shaking. “What kind of immense power would be able to punch anything and anyone in its path?” Renegade said to herself. The Dispark then started firing paintballs at Carol but she dodged all of them and then landed an uppercut on the Dispark. “Could that be...Zavok?!” She thought. The Dispark was sent high to the sky and Carol stepped back for a moment and then noticed that she transformed into a Precure. “Humph! Just like in those video games, I look fabulous!” She said in determination. She was impressed that she didn't know that she needed to defeat the Dispark. Speaking of the Dispark, it then landed on the ground like a meteorite. She needed to come up with an idea in order to defeat it.

Just then, she came up with a really good idea. “Just what are you planning on doing?” Renegade asked. “You'll see!” She replied. She was actually preparing for her attack, “Oh spirits of Sky Road, lend me your strength!” “Sayonara bye bye! Dragon Fireball!” She shouted and she used pyrokinesis to hurl a large fireball at the Dispark. “Burning!” The Dispark shouted and it disappeared. Renegade noticed and wasn't happy. “We will meet again, someday!” She said and she then disappeared.

Carol then started to hear clapping and cheering from somewhere, she turned around and saw crowds of people clapping and cheering for her. She saw a little boy and his older sister go up to her. “Excuse me, but thank you for saving my sketchbook,” said the girl. “Do you have a name miss?” the little boy asked. Carol thought for a moment, “My name is Cure Dragon!” She said to the boy in a gallant pose. “Well then Cure Dragon, this is for you,” he said and handed her a red dragon origami. “Someone destroyed it earlier,” she said to the boy. “Don't worry, I make origami a regular basis. Besides, that was my 5th one” he replied and went back with his sister and walked home. She then de-transformed and went home.

\- Carol's house -

When Carol got home, she went to her room and laid down on her bed. “What did I just do?” She said to herself looking at the pact. She then put the pact on the floor and covered herself with a blanket. 

Suddenly she started to hear a voice, “Carol can you hear me?” It said. “Who's there?” She shouted. She then heard someone come in. She came out of her room and she ran out to find a buff looking demon has appeared in her backyard. 

“Hello Carol,” said the Zeti. Carol was in shock when she saw the Zeti. “No...That can't be” The red Zeti smirked at her and folded his arms. “You must be...Zavok of The Deadly Six?!” She yelled. Zavok then had a really disturbed look on his face. “People at my school say that Zeti are just pulp fiction and I get bullied by them every time,” Carol said in excitement. “Yeah...right,” he said rolling his eyes. She then introduced herself to Zavok and told him about Yuhara. “Hmm...very interesting” he replied. 

She then held out her hand, Zavok didn’t know what Carol was doing with her hand out. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked. “This is our proof that we will form a team” she replied and she smiled. Zavok sighed for a moment and held his hand out and shook her hand. Carol smiled at him and he tried to smile back. “You smiled at me didn’t you!” Carol teased. Zavok noticed and he tried to hide it. “I..I wasn’t smiling or anything,” He said. “You’re blushing aren’t you! Ahaha! You sly Zeti!” Carol said.

\- Tomoe Household -

Meanwhile, an orange fat Zeti eating meat was watching a girl with short light brown hair but longer and yellow eyes eating an orange and doing artwork. “That girl looks like she'll be my Adam's apple. Mmm..apples” It said to itself.

\- Preview -

"Hey, Yumi!" Carol yelled. "I don't know who you are?" Yumi hesitated. "Yumi, come back!" Carol cried. "Next time on Zeti Precure" said Zavok. "Hungry for Happiness Cure Flavor is born!" Carol shouted. "Yumi, come back he's not a monster!" she cried as she ran after her. Zavok sighed for a moment. "Girls these days," he said as he facepalmed himself.

= EXTRA =

Carol looked at Zavok in pleasure. "So, it'll be just the two of us. Fighting evil, train together" Carol went on and on talking. "Oh, Lorraine help me!" he thought as he was sweating.


	2. Episode 2: Hungry for Happiness, Cure Flavor is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol works with Zavok to find the other five members and Carol comes across Yumi who has a shy personality but loves food

“My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. But one couldn't be enough. Besides we could find another member.” Carol explained.

[OPENING]

 

Episode 2: Hungry for Happiness, Cure Flavor is born

 

\- School -

 

“Oh! Skies the limit!” Carol singed. “So, how was it?” She asked. “You have been singing that the whole time there, and it was embarrassing” said Zavok. Then a girl with light brown hair and yellow eyes came over to Carol. “I thought it was good” she said. Then Carol lit up and hugged her. “Yumi!” She cried. “Everything is going be alright” said Yumi. She petted Carol's head and she then felt better.

 

{Later during lunch}

 

“Who was that?” Zavok asked. “That was Yumi Tomoe, she’s a childhood friend of mine. Her father, Daigo is a banker at a bank in Yuhara. And her mother, Kotori is a cook at a local restaurant.” Carol explained. “I see” he replied.

 

Then her stomach started to growl, “Alright, I’m hungry!” she said. She got her lunch out and opened it. She looked disgusted at what she saw. “Did you make this?” she asked. “Yeah, i made your lunch.” he said to Carol. “It doesn’t look good.” She replied. Just then, everyone was looking at her in disgust. “Everyone is looking at me and think that i’m weird.” she whispered to Zavok. “Just eat it already!” He yelled. “Okay, fine I will.” She said. She started to tear up a little and took the first bite. “That tasted like raw fish eggs and sauerkraut on the side” She cried.

 

Just then Yumi came over to Carol and took her into a unused room in the school. “Carol, something has been bothering me for a while and I want your help” She said. “Sure, just give me a minute” She said to Yumi. She then turned to Zavok, “I want to listen to what she has to say” she whispered to him. He nodded.

 

“Alright, what's the scoop?” She asked.

“Okay so last night while I was taking a shower, I heard a voice saying mmm...what's this.” Yumi explained. “What was the food item and what did it look like?” Carol asked. Yumi described what the figure looked like. “Okay! We’ be over at your house right after sunset” She said to Yumi. “Thank you very much!” She replied.

 

\- Dark Future Hideout -

 

“Renegade what are you doing?” asked a middle aged man. He had dark yellow hair and red eyes, he wore rimmed glasses, stained khakis, short black shoes, and a black jacket. “Well, Mino what do you even think I'm doing?!” She yelled. She was shoving a whole cookie into her mouth. “You know you're going to get sick” Mino said smoking through his pipe. “Oh shaddup!” She yelled.

 

\- Tomoe Household -

 

“Welcome” said Kotori. “Were glad to have you and your friend come over for dinner” said Daigo. “It is my pleasure to be here” Carol replied. “Looks spacious” said Zavok. “Oh and who do you must be?” Daigo asked Zavok. “This is my friend Zack!” Carol interrupted. “Dinner will be in 15 minutes” Kotori said. “Okay!” Yumi and Carol replied. Zavok took Carol into the basement.

"Are you thinking this is some kind of joke" he whispered. "In a cosmic sort of way yes" 

 

Just then Carol and Zavok heard a loud boom and it was coming from outside. She went out and she found Renegade with a new Dispark. “Zavok!” Carol shouted. “I got your back!” He replied.

 

\- Carol transforming into Cure Dragon sequence -

 

“The Deadly Leader, Cure Dragon!” She said.

 

“So we meet again Cure Dragon, Dispark get her!” Renegade said to Cure Dragon and the Dispark started to attack Cure Dragon but she kept dodging the attacks like she did the last time.

 

Yumi was watching Carol from the porch. Carol was caught off guard when she saw Yumi watching everything going on. Then the Dispark landed a hit on Carol sending her to the ground with a bruise on her face. Yumi was in shock and knew what to do. “Carol!” Zavok yelled. She tried to get up and she tried to regain her balance. “Now is your chance, Dispark destroy her!” Renegade said to the Dispark. The Dispark was about to land a punch on Carol when Yumi ran over and block Carol. “What is this girl doing here?” Renegade said to herself. “Yumi get back! You could die!” Carol cried. “No! I want to protect my friend!” Yumi said to Carol. “Dispark! destroy her!” Renegade commanded. The Dispark was about to land a punch while Yumi was still protecting Carol. She can recall the events of when Carol protected her from bullies. “If Carol protected me, then I can protect her too!” She shouted.

 

Just then, an orange light started glowing in her pocket. The Dispark was blinded by the light. “Dispark, what's wrong?” Renegade asked. “That can't be!” Carol said in shock. Yumi saw the orange light coming from her pocket and took it out. “What is this?” She asked. “That's a Zeti Pact” said an orange fat looking zeti. “A Zeti Pact?” She said. “You open the pact, tap the orange, make a hexagon with your finger and say Zeti Metamorphose” it said. “Let's do this!” Yumi said in determination.

 

She opened the Pact, tapped the orange, and made a hexagon. “Zeti Metamorphose!” She shouted. The Pact then started to shine.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

Yumi was surrounded by orange energy that then stripped her clothes except for her bra and panties. The orange energy then turned into earth as a sandstorm started brewing up. Long black high heels with orange on her toes formed on her legs. A short black skirt covered her ahem. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists. They then started to form the orange fingerless gloves. Her fingernails then started to grow long, sharp, and turned yellow. The black midriff formed to cover her habanero. A orange crystal appeared in the middle of the midriff. Her hair then went from short brown to a long orange color. Little small horns appeared on her head. Her eye color changed from hazel to yellow. “Hungry for Happiness, Cure Flavor!” Yumi shouted and she strike a cute pose.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!

“Another one?!” Renegade shouted. “Cure Flavor…” Carol said. “What happened to me?” Yumi asked. “You've transformed into a magical girl.” Said the fat zeti. “A magical girl?” She replied. “Uhh...behind you.” The fat Zeti replied. The Dispark was standing behind her and she looked behind and she started running away from it. Carol and the Dispark chased after her. “You can't run away from it, you have to defeat it with Flavor Edge.” The fat zeti said to Yumi. “That's right! I said I was going to protect Carol and I need to do it for her sake!” She said to herself.

 

She stopped running and turned to look at the Dispark. “Spirits of the desert, lend me your power! Flavor Edge!” She stomped her on the ground and the earth started opening up and the Dispark was trapped by the earth. “Shaking!” The Dispark shouted and it disappeared. Much like last time, Renegade was not pleased. “Oh I will get my revenge next time!” She yelled and she disappeared. Yumi reverted back to her normal self.

 

Carol then ran over and hugged her. “Yumi you were a cutie!” She said happily. “Mmm...cuties” said a voice. “What was that?” Yumi asked. “That was-” Carol replied. “Zomom” Zavok interrupted. Yumi turned around and saw Zomom. Yumi started shaking a little bit. “Something wrong?” Zomom asked. “Carol was right, they do exist!” She said and hugged him.

“Yumi, I have one more thing to ask you.” Carol said. “What is it?” Yumi replied. Carol putted her hand out. “Will you join the team?” She asked. “After knowing that they exist, sure.” Yumi replied and she held her hand out and held their hands together. “I'm pleased with your response, now let's get ready for dinner.” Yumi said to Carol. “Alright!” Carol and Zavok said happily. “I'm surprised that you changed since you've been with Carol.” Zomom said to Zavok. Zavok then blushed a little and carried on with the happiness.

 

But that happiness wasn't going to last long. A girl with short messed up pink hair with ripped clothes with metal handcuffs went to look at the moon and she then looked away from it. That wasn't just a Moon, it was a Mech Moon. A neon pink Zeti with its tongue out and it's purple punk rock looking hair was standing on the Mech Moon watching the girl who was curled up in a blanket on a cold floor shivering. “I won't change!” The girl said to herself.

[ENDING]

 

= PREVIEW =  
"I won't be able to change" said the pink haired girl. "Ohohoho! I can do something about that!" said the pink Zeti. "Next time on Zeti Precure The Crazy Maniac, Cure Moon charges in" said Carol. "I feel like destroying something" said the pink Zeti. "Not me" she cried and she ran as fast as she could.

= EXTRA =  
"Oh my god, Cure Flavor looks a pop idol" Carol said happily as she was starting to laugh. Zavok had the nosebleed effect as he saw Zomom wearing some Sailor Moon costume. "Quit laughing at me!" he cried.


	3. The Crazy Maniac Cure Moon charges in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Yumi meet a girl named Ayumi, but Ayumi is hiding something that could lead the two to a possible discovery

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi decided to join the team. But that two member team could soon change." Carol explained.

[OPENING]

Episode 3: The Crazy Maniac! Cure Moon charges in!

\- School -

A girl with short pink hair was seen wearing a shooting star hair piece. Some of the classmates were whispering about her to the other classmates. "Did you hear that Ayumi is an insane psychopath at night." Said one student. "I really want people to stop making rumors about me." Ayumi said to herself.

Carol and Yumi were walking down to their classroom when they suddenly hear people talking about something. "Did you see the moon last night?" Said one student. "Yeah I did last night!" Said another student. "What are they talking about?" Yumi asked. "Let's go find out!" Carol replied and they listened to a conversation. "The moon was like yellow, it had holes like you see in the cartoons, and it even had a face on it." Said the same student. "Don't you mean like this?" Carol asked as she showed the two students her sketch. The two then looked at the sketch and laughed at her. She wasn't triggered or anything. She turned to Yumi with a smug on her face. "They're just boys" she said to her. Yumi chuckled a little.

Carol and Yumi saw a pink haired girl who was plugging her ears. The two walked over to her. "Your hairpiece looks cute on you" Yumi said to her. The girl looked up at the two with her pink eyes. "Tha..Thank You" she said. "Do you have a name?" Carol asked. "Ho...Hoshizora...Ay...Ayumi!" Ayumi said.

"Well after school, wanna go to town with us?" Yumi asked. "Umm...sure" she replied. The other students were looking at the three and were gossiping about what Ayumi will do to them.

\- Dark Future Hideout -

Renegade slammed her fist on the table. " I can't believe I lost to another one!" She shouted. "Well let's see" said a man. His hair was stood up and he wore a white lab coat underneath his black bleach stained tank top. He was also had on swirling glasses to prevent his eye color from being shown. "A cure with a moe motif and that RPG looking cure are no problem to me. Besides it looks that easy that I can defeat the final boss using Zero." He said happily. Renegade sighed for a moment. "Fine Carbon, you can defeat the cures while I wait for like four episodes to come back." She said to Carbon. He grew happy with what Renegade said and went out to find the cures.

\- Downtown Yuhara -

"So where do you want to go?" Carol asked. Ayumi pointed to the building with the electronic billboard. "The theater?! I love seeing the Honozaka46 concerts! Thank you so much!" Carol said to Ayumi and hugged her. "I love Honozaka46 too!" Ayumi said happily. "So, I guess it's decided. Theater it is." Yumi replied. "Yay!" Carol and Ayumi shouted. So the three went into the theater. Carbon was watching them from his disguise. "My plan is a go!" He said to himself.

\- 2 Hours later -

"That was awesome! Did you like it Ayumi?" Carol asked. Ayumi didn't respond. "Something wrong?" Carol asked. "Oh, nothing" Ayumi replied. Suddenly all three of the girls hear a voice. "Yeah yeah, those girls are just pathetic and unattractive" it said. The three turned and saw Carbon levitating down to the ground. "Who are you?" Yumi asked. "My name is Carbon, a member of Dark Future" said Carbon. He then grabbed a Honozaka46 flyer from his pocket. "The darkness of future covers the world. Come out Dispark!" He yelled. The Honozaka46 flyer turned into a Dispark. Ayumi was scared and she hid behind the light post. "Now that's out of the way, Yumi!" Carol said to Yumi.

The two got their Zeti Pacts and opened them. "Zavok!" Carol called. "Zomom!" Yumi called. "No problem!" Zavok replied. "That's barely a snack!" said Zomom. The two then went into the pacts to prepare the transformation. "Zeti Metamorphose!" Carol and Yumi said together. Their Zeti Pacts started to glow their respected colors.

-TRANSFORMATION -

"The two cures I've wanted to see." Said Carbon. "Dispark get them!" He commanded. The Dispark shot out flyers at the cures. But the two dodged them as they were coming. Ayumi was watching them behind an alleyway. Yumi managed to damage the Dispark a little. Carol charged up her attack. "Deadly Fireball!" she yelled and she hurled a fireball at the Dispark. "It missed?!" She cried. She then noticed a flyer heading straight for her and trapped her. "I'm losing my breath!" said Yumi. "Flavor Edge!" she shouted. She stomped her on the ground and the earth started opening up. But the Dispark dodged it completely. "Huh?!" cried Yumi. The Dispark then hurled a flyer at her trapping her completely. Ayumi watched in horror. "Give up Precure!" said Carbon.

Just then, Ayumi started getting angry and started tongue loling. The Dispark started walking towards the two when Ayumi stopped them in its tracks. "Get out of the way!" Carbon yelled.

"Ayumi! Leave now!" Carol cried. Ayumi was laughing hysterically and tongue loling. "Finally, I've been dreaming about pounding this guy's ass!" she said hysterically. "What are you talking about?!" Yumi cried. Ayumi closed her eyes and thought about the moments she had with Carol and Yumi and she then opened her eyes. "We may get to tangle after all!" she said to Carbon.

Then a neon pink light beamed down on Ayumi. "So bright!" Carbon cried. "Ayumi" Carol said to herself. Ayumi opened her eyes and was by neon pink light. "What the hell is going on?!" She shouted. A little star came to Ayumi and she held it. "It's warm" She whispered. The little star then turned into a Zeti Pact and Ayumi grabbed it. "Here we go!" she said. She opened the Zeti Pact, tapped on the neon pink and then tapped the crystal in the middle. "Zeti Metamorphose!" she shouted.

\- TRANSFORMATION -

Ayumi was surrounded by vivid pink energy that stripped her clothes but her bra and panties.

The vivid pink energy then turned zigzaged as yellow hexagonal stars surrounded her. Black leggings formed on her toes up to her legs. Black short heeled shoes with a hint of vivid pink formed on her feet. A short black skirt covered her you know what. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists which then formed the vivid pink fingerless gloves that caused her nails to grow purple, long, and sharp. A short jagged vivid pink tail formed on her tailbone. A vivid pink vest with a spiked collar forms on her as the vivid pink continues to form on her arms. Her hair changed from the short haired pink color to a mohawk purple. A pair of horns pointing outwards in an alternating pattern of black and light purple formed on top of her head. Black markings then formed under each eye. Her eyes then turned from pink to green and her tongue in which in this case grew a little bit and turned cyan. "The Crazy Maniac, Cure Moon!" She grinned and she striked a monster pose.

\- TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE -

"Wait a minute...There are 3 now?!" Carbon said in shock. "Ayumi...transformed." Yumi said in awe. "I'm curious into what this Cure Moon will do." Carol thought. The Dispark started hurling flyers at Ayumi. But she grabbed a hexagonal star and slashed every flyer coming her way. "What is wrong with Ayumi?" Yumi said to Carol. Carol didn't say anything. Ayumi jumped as the Dispark kept hurling flyers at her. Ayumi surprisingly landed on a Moon Mech and dodged every flyer heading towards her. "Hmm...that Moon Mech reminds me of someone." Carol said.

Carbon became scared as Ayumi came closer to him. Then she came up to Carbon, grabbed him by the head, and putted her star by his neck. "You...You don't like me when I'm angry!" she yelled to him. Carbon didn't have any to say. "So...You're not talking huh?!" She said. The Moon Mech then landed a distance away from the Dispark for her to make her final attack. The hexagonal star cutted the flyers trapping Carol and Yumi and they were both free. "Thank you!" said Yumi. Ayumi blushed and giggled a little at Yumi when they heard the Dispark roar at them.

"Go to Hell!" she said to the Dispark. "Spirits of the hills, lend me your power! Moon Shot!" she got up on her Moon Mech and the Moon Mech fired a trio of hexagonal stars at the Dispark fast. The Dispark was trapped in hexagonal stars. "Shining!" said the Dispark and it disappeared. Carbon had goosebumps down his spine. "I will get my revenge!" Carbon yelled and he disappeared. The girls reverted to their civilian forms.

[AFTER THE BATTLE]

Ayumi lied on the ground emotionless. "Well, at least that's done and over with" Carol said to Yumi as they were walking away. Suddenly Ayumi opened her eyes, her tongue came out, and she grinned. She jumped up into the air and came up to Carol's face. "Hey..there" Carol said softly. "You...wanna join?" she said anxiously. Ayumi nodded her head up and down quickly. "Okay then.." Yumi said with a smile. "With pleasure!" said a voice. The girls stopped and looked around to look for the voice. "Could it be?" said Zavok. Suddenly a very tall and very lanky Zeti with a vibrant pink body with black to the waist down. It had a row of small black spikes running down its back. It had an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is never closed. It had long, thin, sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue, which is almost always seen hanging out the side of his mouth. And it had has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each eye. Ayumi turned and walked towards the Zeti and was confused. The two were looking at each other and were surprised to see each other. The others were giggling at the two in pleasure. A girl with brown hair in pigtails and green eyes was watching everything going on from the studio. "When can that pink hair nuisance ever grow up?" She said to herself.

[ENDING]

\- Preview -

"She looks pretty!" Ayumi said in embarrassment. "Oh my god! You're disgusting!" Natsumi complained. "Get out!" said Zeena. "Wait come back!" Zazz said to her. "Next time on Zeti Precure, The Green Beauty Cure Glamour appears!" said Carol. "Strike brothers, make the fools pay!" she said.

\- EXTRA -  
Carol fell into depression. "I'm broke" she said to herself. Yumi was looking at her. "Everything alright?" she asked. "There goes my dream team" Carol said to herself. "Don't worry, hang in there" Zavok said to her. They could then hear Ayumi and Zazz yelling. "Hey!" Ayumi yelled. "What are you guys waiting for" Zazz yelled. "Coming" Carol said. Then Carol and Yumi caught up with Ayumi and Zazz and continued to walk back to Carol's house.


	4. The Green Beauty Cure Glamour appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the team now at three, they find a girl named Natsumi. However, she has a problem with Ayumi and her deadline for her next fashion design.

Episode 4: The Green Beauty Cure Glamour appears!

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi and insane Ayumi. Thus making it now three members. But something beautiful could appear.

[OPENING]

\- Downtown Yuhara -

"So remind me why she joined the team again?" Carol asked. "Maybe she felt joining because she wanted to" Yumi replied. A butterfly landed on Ayumi and Zazz's faces. "Hahaha! What a cute little butterfly!" said Ayumi. Zazz agreed with her.

Just then two girls were looking at a magazine that had a picture of a girl with beautiful green eyes and cute brown twin tails. "Oh my god! Look at her cute twin tails!" said Megumi. "And she looks so fashionable" said Hime. Ayumi looked at the magazine that Megumi and Hime were looking at and she noticed something. She noticed the girl on the magazine reminded her of someone. "That's Natsumi!" She said. She was tongue lolling and laughed. Megumi and Hime were looking at her concerned.

Then, the girl that was in the magazine came in the classroom and the two went to talk to her. "She seems normal" said Yumi. "My Zeti senses are sensing something bad is coming" said Carol. Megumi and Hime left with happy looks on their faces. Ayumi was thinking of a way to make her happy. So she went up to her and tried to give her a flower. "A-a flower?! Give that to some other girl, you sleeze!" Natsumi yelled and quickly ran off somewhere.

Carol and Yumi came over to Ayumi to what's wrong. "It's none of your business" she said. She then started to cry. Then a girl with short, elegant, purple hair came over to Carol and the others. "It's the school Vice President" said Yumi. "That girl has been notorious for her attitude" said the purple haired girl. "Tell me" Carol replied.

\- Black Future Hideout -

Carbon was still shaking from the last battle. "Still a crybaby?" Mino asked. "No I'm not! Well sort of" Carbon replied. "I'll defeat those three for sure!" He continued.

\- Tsujiki Fashion-

"She's heavily involved with the fashion company Tsujiki Fashion." The girl said to the three. "How are we going to get in?" Ayumi asked. "I got this!" Carol shouted. She stood in front of the electrical door. "Just what are you going to do?" Yumi asked. She putted her ring and middle fingers on her forehead, looked at the door, and raised her hand high. Suddenly, the door opened. The three were surprised to see the door open by itself. Carol looked at them and her eyebrows twitched. "Wha-What did you just use there?" The girl asked. "That there was magnetic kinesis. I was taught that when I was little" Carol replied. Ayumi was surprised while Yumi was a little confused. "Good luck with your thing" said the girl and she disappeared. "Alright! Let's go in!"

\- Tsujiki Fashion Lobby -

The three went in to find that Tsujiki was busier than expected. The three went up to the reception and asked where Natsumi was. "Oh she's coming right about now!" said the lady. Natsumi was coming down from the hallway. "It's that disgusting pink haired brat again" she complained. "Don't call her disgusting!" Carol yelled. Yumi agreed with her. However, Ayumi stepped forward and the two looked at her. "You're right, I am disgusting. But I have done nothing to you earlier, do you even regret it? Natsumi Midorikawa!" She said.

"Just pathetic!" Carbon said. Ayumi and the others looked up to find Carbon. "Sure I may be disgusting but I've been told that I've got some quirks by these two fellas. Even in the past, you were my only friend since we were little" Ayumi explained. "Ayumi-chan" Carol said to herself. Ayumi then went up and hugged Natsumi but was stopped by the CEO of Tsujiki. "Your dress idea deadline is coming up!" she said and she dragged Natsumi up to the elevator. Ayumi's tongue came out and she ran towards the CEO but was stopped by security. "Excuse me miss, we'll check back on her tomorrow" Carol said to the receptionist. "Sure thing!" said the receptionist. Carol went ahead with the okay and she and Yumi took Ayumi out. "It's weird, I can sense something from Midorikawa Natsumi" said Zavok.

\- Natsumi's apartment -

Later that night, Natsumi had a hard time thinking of her next fashion design. "What should I do?" she thought to herself. She could hear Ayumi's words echo into her mind. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. Just then, she heard a feminine voice, "You should do a design that symbolizes your friend" it said. Natsumi turned around and saw a green female Zeti, with a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Her upper body is lime green with two black stripes around her waist, while the lower half of her body is black. Her small feet were tipped by small lime green claws, with a third smaller one on each heel. Her tail was thin and curly, ending in a chameleon-like swirl. Her wrists had black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black, each digit tipped by a hot pink nail. She had long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. On the left side of her head she had a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration. Her circular eyes were surrounded by black rings, while her eyes are blue with yellow sclera and yellow-orange eyelids, and her lips are orange. "Who are you?" Natsumi asked. "My name is Zeena" said Zeena. "Zeena?" Natsumi said to herself. Zeena came over to her and handed her a Zeti Pact. "This is what Carol and the others have" Natsumi said looking at the Pact. "You know what to do?" Zeena asked. Natsumi paused for a moment. "Yes, I know what to do!" she whispered. "Good! Let's get to work on the design" Zeena said happily. So they worked on the design sketch. The next day would be the moment for Carol or was it.

The next day

Carol and the others walked in Tsujiki after school finding Natsumi waiting for them. "Natsumi isn't like what she was yesterday" Yumi said. "Wired emotion patterns from her that I can't sense anything from her" said Zomom. "Natsumi, are you ready?" said the CEO. Carol and the others watched as Natsumi pulled her out her fashion design. Carol and the others were in awe by her design. The CEO looked at her design for a moment. "Brilliant! We'll take this up right away!" she said and she took her design and took it upstairs.

Carbon saw the design and smirked. "Such a piety design of a girl to make that" he said. Carol and the others saw Carbon from the waiting chair. "Who is he?!" Natsumi asked. "Natsumi, go hide!" Ayumi yelled. So she did what Ayumi told her to do she hid behind the receptionists desk. "Seed of Evil, Awaken Dispark!" Carbon yelled. The seed bursted opened unleashing a tree Dispark inside the building. People inside ran for cover as the Dispark roared. Carol and the others saw the Dispark and got their Zeti Pacts out.

"Zavok!" Carol said. "Let's put an end to this!" he said. "Zomom!" Yumi said. "Let's go!" he said. "Zazz!" Ayumi shouted. "It's beatdown time!" he shouted. The three Zeti then got into the pacts. "Zeti!" Carol shouted. The three then pressed the button on the side of the cyan crystal. Carol pressed the red, Yumi pressed the orange, and Ayumi pressed the neon pink. "Metamorphose!" the three shouted.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

Natsumi saw the cures and she was surprised to see them. "So there you are again! Dispark get them!" Carbon shouted. The Dispark slammed it its huge branches on the cures but they dodged the Dispark's arms. "I'll take this Dispark out!" Yumi said to the cures. Yumi summoned her hammer and prepared for the attack. "Flavor Edge!" She shouted and she pound the ground with her hammer. But the Dispark blocked the attack with its growing branches. "What?!" Zomom shouted. "It missed!" Carol said. Yumi passed out on the floor and the Dispark trapped her in it's vines squeezing her like a wet washcloth. "Yumi hang in there!" Carol yelled. "Go for it!" Ayumi said happily. "Let it burn! Dragon Fireball!" Carol shouted. She hurled a fireball at the Dispark but it ended up doing nothing. "Well, I'm screwed" Carol said to herself. The Dispark grabbed her leg and she was held upside down. "Oh it's on!" Ayumi shouted. She summoned her Moon Mech and she got on top of it. Natsumi saw her getting on the Moon Mech and Ayumi was about to use Moon Shot when she saw Natsumi and instead missed her chance to attack and the Dispark finally trapped Ayumi. "Yippee! I got all three cures! Now I will prove Mino how strong I am!" Carbon said happily as he was celebrating his victory.

Natsumi watched in shock as the cures were trying to break free from their bindings. Just then, she heard Zeena's voice coming from the pact. "Natsumi, remember what I gave you last night. You have to prove to Ayumi that you're not alone and you're her friend. Her best friend" she said to Natsumi. She firmly gripped her Zeti Pact and got up from behind the receptionist's desk. Carbon turned and looked at her, "Why are you here?" he asked. "Let them go!" she said to Carbon. "Oh okay!" he replied. The Dispark then slammed the three cures onto the ground hard. Natsumi looked at the defeated cures and was shocked. Her shock then turned into anger as she just witnessed what she just saw. Ayumi opened her eyes and saw that Natsumi was in front of them trying to protect them. "Natsumi, run away!" Ayumi shouted. Then Carol noticed something she had in her hand. "A Zeti Pact?" Carol thought. "What you did to my friends was cruel. Therefore. You're going to pay for that!" she shouted.

She opened her Zeti Pact and she tapped on the green on the bottom right and then tapped the crystal in the middle. "Zeti Metamorphose!" she shouted.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

She was surrounded by neon green energy that removed her everything but her panties and her bra. The neon green energy then came together to form frozen ice. Black high heels with light green formed on her feet. Her knee socks then turned neon green with black stripes. A short green chameleon tail formed on her tailbone. Her foot formed into short high heels with tipped by small lime green at the very front of the high heels. Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands formed into finger less gloves each nail tipped by a hot pink nail. Her pig tailed hair formed long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration formed on the side of her head. Her eyes turned from green to blue. "The Green Beauty, Cure Glamour!" she said. She then struck a fashionable pose.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

"Cure Glamour" Carol said softly. "Another cure?!" Carbon shouted. The Dispark used its vines to trap Natsumi. However, she grabbed one of the vines and spinned around causing the Dispark to become dizzy. She slammed the Dispark on the ground hard and it caused some furniture to be destroyed. Natsumi then looked at her hands and was a little surprised. "So this must be the power that Zeena gave me the other night? I feel as if that power continues to rush into me. But what should I do?" She thought to herself. Just then Ayumi got up and ran over to her. "You have to use your finishing attack!" She said to Natsumi. Natsumi nodded and then the two then saw the Dispark get backup. "Spirits of the frozen factory, lend me your power! Glamour Shimmer!" She shouted. A blast of cold air came towards the Dispark and was covered in ice. "Frozen!" the Dispark said and then it disappeared into the light. Carbon then became aggravated. "I will get my revenge on you Zeti!" He shouted and he disappeared to an unknown location and the girls reverted back to their human forms.

"Excuse me but thank you for helping us earlier" Carol said to Natsumi. "You don't just have to thank me for it. You also thank Zeena for it too!" Natsumi replied. "Zeena?" Yumi and Ayumi said with a confused look. Just then Zeena was walking towards Natsumi and Carol, Yumi, and Ayumi looked at her and awed. "Well, it was my pleasure to help you girls today" she said to the three. Natsumi then looked at Ayumi and smiled at her. She then ran over to her and hugged her. "Thank you!" she said. "So you're going to join?" Ayumi asked. "I will!" Natsumi replied. "Four down, two to go!" Carol recited. Yumi and the others looked at Carol and were laughing.

[ENDING]

PREVIEW

"Sigh, they have to host this pointless party every year" said a mysterious voice. "Thus this party will end with a tragic moment" said Satoko. "Oh Zeti, the party is just about to begin!" Carol said in joy. "Next time on Zeti Precure, Reaper of the night Cure Nightmare awakens!" she said. "Stuff is going to be interesting" said Ayumi. "Agree" Yumi and Natsumi said together.

EXTRA

"Hi, do you like flowers by any chance" Carol asked. "Tch! Oh my god! Why would I want to make out with another girl?" Natsumi complained. "I can't believe that the leader would do such a thing" Zeena complained. They then continued to complain for awhile. "Psst hey Boss" Zazz whispered. "Were gonna take these two out for a while" Ayumi whispered. They then took Natsumi and Zeena out as Yumi and Zomom were coming in. "What just happened?" Yumi asked. "Well" said Zomom. "A tsundere is a tsundere after all" Carol added. "Yeah I doubt that" Zavok added.


	5. Reaper of the night Cure Nightmare appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the team now at four, their first task as a group of 4 is to prepare for the school dance. Satoko Tsukihara the school vice president has to get out of past and reveal her true self.

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi, insane Ayumi, and the beautiful Natsumi. The team now stands at four (hooray!). However a blue rose petal could soon flow to us.

(OPENING)

Episode 5: Reaper of the night Cure Nightmare awakens!

\- Yuhara Middle School -

The four girls were walking up to the school rooftop when Carol saw the same girl from the other day. She was seen wearing her traditional clothing and is holding a blue rose. As Carol walked over to her, a blue rose petal slowly fell to the ground. "Sigh, everything seems so pointless" the girl said. "Are you alright?" Carol asked. "Huh?! You surprised me!" said the girl. Ayumi and Natsumi looked at her for a brief moment. "Wait a minute" Ayumi said. "Aren't you the school vice president?" Natsumi asked. "Satoko Tsukihara?!" Yumi said. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to talk you now. I shall take my leave" said Satoko. She ran off to another area of the school and the girls decided not to look for her. "Maybe that Zeti isn't use to other people" Carol said to herself.

\- Dark future Hideout -

Carbon slammed his fist down on the table in anger. "Dammit!" he yelled. "Something wrong?" Mino asked. Carbon turned around and saw Mino smoking from his pipe. "I almost had them until this green beauty girl showed up and defeated me" Carbon explained in an upset tone. Mino sighed for a moment. "I suppose I'll take care of those Zeti for you" he said and he got his jacket on and left. "They have a name?" Carbon asked. "Why would you not know that?" said Renegade.

\- Yuhara Middle School (rooftop) -

"Who's Satoko Tsukihara?" Carol asked. "Satoko Tsukihara is the Yuhara Middle School's vice president. Her mother is French while her father is Japanese," said Yumi. "I see," said Carol. "Her mother is a famous French actress who has won five of the eleven Silver Flandres Awards for her roles in many films where her characters would fall in love with a beautiful man. That's how she met her father. She fell in love with her as if it was out of a romance movie," Natsumi explained. "Love? Kissing? Yuck!" Ayumi said in disgust. Carol thought for a moment and then came up with an idea and Yumi, Ayumi, and Natsumi looked at her in question. "We can have Satoko join the team!" Carol said. "We'll try to after school," Yumi suggested.

\- Yuhara Middle School (hallway) -

Carol and the others were walking down the hallway when all of the sudden Carol stopped walking for a moment. "Carol, what's wrong?" Natsumi asked. "My Zeti senses are sensing something coming from the left," She said to Natsumi. So they turned to the left and entered the school president's office.

\- School President's office -

They walked into the office and they find Satoko doing some sort of strange act. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," she said to herself looking at a purple rose. "Oh no! I realized something! The school dance is being held tomorrow and these four fools who showed up out of nowhere are not even ready for the dance tomorrow," she continued. "How did she know we were here?!" Carol yelled. "She can't even call us fools!" Ayumi yelled. "And we've been ready for the school dance since they first announced it!" Natsumi yelled. Carol then walked over to Satoko in determination. "What is with the look?" Satoko asked. "I want you to join The Deadly Quartet!" she said to Satoko. "Not like that!" Natsumi thought to herself. "I don't know what you're talking about so probably some other time," Satoko said to Carol and left. "Well, that was almost a little bit difficult for her," said Zeena. "And besides, it was just a decoy," Zomom added. "Come on! We can't let her get away!" Ayumi shouted. She was about to chase after Satoko but Yumi stopped her before reaching the door. "Please stop," She said to Ayumi. "Y-yes mam," she replied. "Brothers, we will attend that dance at dusk tomorrow," Carol said to the girls. They all agreed and decided to get ready for dance.

\- Satoko's house (night) -

Satoko was looking at a photo album that had pictures of her and some of her family members. She was looking at the pictures when she encountered some pictures of her and her former boyfriend. Their were having fun in the set of pictures. A sudden imagery of her and her former boyfriend flashed in her head. "I'm sorry but I already found myself a new girlfriend," he said to Satoko. "W-Why would find yourself a new lover when you have me," she asked. "It is because you're ugly and unattractive," he said to her and he waved at her as he left with his new girlfriend. The words of her former boyfriend echoed as she was starting to remove the pictures of him from her album. When she was about to take out the final picture of him when she suddenly hears a voice. "Why does love always have to end with a tragic ending," said the voice.

"Who are you?!" Satoko asked. She turned around and saw a short Zeti with a white upper body, short, skinny legs with two cyan claws, with a third smaller claw on each heel, a thin, rat-like tail that is white in coloration, a majority of his head was covered in vibrant purple hair, with one bang covering the right side of his face. It had blue eyes with yellow sclera and black markings around its eyes. It even had purple lips (not a girl) above him. He had a pair of horns curved backwards with an alternating of black and cyan coloration. Satoko noticed that it was holding a blue rose. "Who are you?" she said. She then noticed one of the blue petals was falling to the ground slowly. It tried to grab the petal but it was too late, "The rose, maybe the gods are right about death" it said as he was looking at Satoko. Satoko stood there in silence and looked at it in silence. "Who are you" Satoko asked. The Zeti then looked at her, "Are you a human?" it asked. "I am the fifth member of The Deadly Six, Zor" said Zor. "Zor" Satoko said. "I see you're a young lady of elegance" he said looking around Satoko's room. "Well you see my mother is a famous French actor and she left for France and since then, I haven't heard from her since. So I setted up my room to be just like one of the scenes in one of her famous movies" she explained. "That's good, you what's better than that" Zor said to Satoko. "What's that" she asked. He then handed her a Zeti Pact. Satoko then realized something about the pact. "This is what Riko had" she said to Zor. "True but now you have your own" he said to Satoko. "As vice president of Yuhara Middle School, I Satoko Tsukihara will protect-" She insisted. "Alright, Alright, we get it!" Zor interrupted.

\- Yuhara Middle School Gymnasium -

The music was playing as some people were sitting down to have a conversation with people. Some people were grabbing a bite to eat from the cater. "This school dance was suppose to be elegant" said Carol. "I'm surprised that I hardly see anyone in elegant outfits" said Natsumi. Yumi was eating from the catering while Ayumi was doing...well you don't wanna know. "This school dance is in full bloom" said a girl in auburn hair. "Haruno Haruka" Carol shouted. She then ran over to Haruka and she saw Carol running towards her. "Carol" she said as she waved at Carol. "Gokigenyo" the two said to each other. The lights were then dimmed as a girl with gray hair came up to the stage. "I hope you guys are all having fun at the dance tonight. Our main act is about to begin, please come on out to the center, Satoko Tsukihara" she said. "My Zeti excitement can't wait to see what kind of show she's going to put on" Carol said to the three.

Satoko then came out in a beautiful black ballet outfit, "She looks pretty" Carol thought to herself. Then Satoko started to dance to ballet, everyone was completely disturbed by her ballet dancing. A shadow person was trying to film her dancing but was pulled out of the gymnasium by Zazz and Zomom for filming the dance. They then beaten up the shadow person and then Haruka's friend and Precure Towa Akagi saw the footage taken by the shadow man and immediately called the police and arrested the shadow person.

Back at the dance, Mino saw the dance from behind a lady with silk black hair and a long purple dress. He sneaked backstage and found a dressed mannequin. "Sir, I'm afraid you can't go back there" said one of the stage crew members. Mino tied the stage crew member up in rope and couldn't get out. "The Seed of Despair, awaken Dispark" he shouted. He shot the seed at the dressed mannequin and the Dispark awaken from the seed.

Meanwhile back at the gymnasium, the lights went pitch black and the music stopped. Everyone was confused for a moment when all of the sudden, they saw the Dispark and people were running for shelter. "Who are you" Carol asked. "My name is Mino, the third member of the Black Future Organization" he said to Carol. She looked at the Dispark and then looked back at the others. "Ready" Carol said to the three. The four then got their Zeti Pacts out and got ready to transform.

"Zavok" Carol shouted. "It's showtime" Zavok said to Carol. "Zomom" Yumi shouted. "Looks like dinner is served" Zomom said to Yumi. "Zazz" Ayumi shouted. "I feel like destroying something" Zazz said to Ayumi. "Zeena" Natsumi shouted. "Aww, you're adorable" Zeena said to Natsumi. The four Zeti then got in the pacts. "Zeti" Carol shouted. The four then pressed the button on the side of the cyan crystal. Carol pressed the red, Yumi pressed the orange, Ayumi pressed the neon pink, and Natsumi pressed the green. "Metamorphose" the four shouted.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

The girls try to make the first move, but the Dispark slammed its fists down as Ayumi tried to hit it with Moon Shot. "Ayumi" Natsumi shouted. She then turned around and she saw the Dispark slammed her hand down on her. Yumi ran over to the Dispark and tried to use her hammer to give the Dispark some damage. However, it only gave the Dispark some damage but the Dispark kicked Yumi and send her to the wall of the gymnasium.

Satoko was looking at her Zeti Pact and then looked at Carol battling the Dispark. "Sigh, I guess they're in a pinch" she moaned to herself.

"Zor" she said. "Another pointless conflict is about to begin" he said. Zor then got into the Zeti Pact. "Zeti" Satoko shouted. She then pressed the purple button on the side of the cyan crystal. "Metamorphose" she shouted.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

Satoko was surrounded by purple energy that stripped everything but her bra and panties. The purple energy then turned into darkness as one eyed bats surrounded her. A white long sleeved shirt formed on her upper body. The signature black formed through the lower body. Black high heels with purple formed on her legs. Black fingerless gloves formed around her hands and her nails grew long and they turned cyan. Her hair then turned vibrant purple and one bang covered the right side of her face. A bat flew up to her hand and she kissed it. Her lips then changed purple and the bat flew off. A pair of horns that were curved backwards with a black and cyan coloration formed on top of her head. A small white rat-like tail formed on her tailbone. The night sky filled with a scenery of a dark forest appears behind her as her transformation is complete. She opened her sky blue eyes and a bat came in holding onto a blue rose. She then grabbed the blue rose from the bat as she was about to do her introduction. "Reaper of the Night, Cure Nightmare" she said. She had her blue rose in her left hand while a bat was on her left shoulder.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

"I see" said Mino. "Another one?!" Ayumi and Natsumi yelled. Satoko quickly striked at Dispark making Mino trying to fall off. She then targeted her blue rose at the Dispark's shadow at the Dispark couldn't move. "She paralyze the foe with its shadow" Yumi said in awe. Satoko then prepared for her final attack. "Spirits of the Silent Forest, lend me your power" she said. Then the spirits came together and she grabbed another blue rose and prepared for the attack. "A reaper's curse, Nightmare Binding" she shouted. She then summoned numerous bats to transform into shadows and bind the Dispark. "Heartbreaking" said the Dispark and it disappeared. "I'm impressed" said Mino and he returned to the organization.

After the battle, Satoko looked at her ballet shoes and sighed. "Nobody didn't get to see me dance" she said to herself. She was about to cry when all of the sudden, she hears Carol. "Dance for me girl! Dance for everyone!" She shouted. Satoko couldn't believe her when all of the sudden people in the gymnasium started encouraging her. She then regained her hope and decided to go out and dance. She starts to dance and everyone became happy. "Well, I'm pleased that we have back, Zor" Zavok said to Zor. "And I am pleased to be with you again, Zavok" Zor replied. The two then looked at Carol and Satoko and were pleased.

Meanwhile, another Zeti and Riko were talking about what they just heard. "So, it looks like Zor was able to reunite with Zavok again" it said. "With who" Riko asked. It then showed her a picture of Carol Akatsuki. "Carol? I'm going to be quite happy to see her again" she said. "Well I bet you will" said the Zeti.

(ENDING)

PREVIEW

'Please read this" said Satoko. "The school president" Ayumi said in shock. "What does she want with Carol" Yumi asked. "Let's hope it's not something deadly" Natsumi said in concern. "Don't mind if I do the honors" Riko asked. Everybody was dead silent. "Next time on Zeti Precure, The School President's Secret" said Carol. "Strike brothers, make the fools pay" she said.

EXTRA

"So, did you ever attend Noble Academy by any chance" Yumi asked. "Well did you" Ayumi added. "Don't talk with food in your mouth" Carol said to the two. "Well, I didn't really attend Noble Academy. I was only there for a relatives banquet" Satoko said to the four. "I'm glad to have my best friend back" Zazz shouted as he was swinging Zor around. "Please stop" Zor moaned.


	6. Episode 6 The Secret Of The School President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko Kimura, the school president of Yuhara Middle School has sent a letter to Carol. But what could this letter lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the very end there's some strong language so readers discretion is advised

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi, insane Ayumi, the beautiful Natsumi, and the dramatic Satoko. With the team now standing at five, a powerful aura similar to Carol’s will appear.

OPENING

Episode 6: The Secret of The School President

\- Carol’s House -

“My Sylveon uses Moonblast on your Hydregion. It takes quadruple damage from its Dark and Dragon type weaknesses” Carol said in a masculine tone. “Go to hell!” Ayumi shouted. “What are they even doing” said Natsumi. “They're just having Pokémon battles” Yumi replied. She then grabbed a potato chip and ate it. “Don't make a freaking Death Note reference” Zeena said to Zomom. “I wasn't even making the reference” Zomom replied. Zazz was trying to get Zor out of gloom. “Stop” he moaned. “Not until you're out of your gloom” Zazz yelled to Zor. Zavok wasn't happy and was starting to become impatient. “Everyone stop” he yelled. Everyone stopped as he said and then they all turned to look at him. “Zavok, what's wrong” Carol asked. “I can't even focus on this document” he said to Carol.

Just then Satoko came running towards the group. “We have received a letter from someone” she said to the others. Satoko handed the letter to Carol and she started to read it.

“This letter is to only Carol, congratulations on you recruiting four members. But you are not done yet. You have one more trial you have to do to prove yourself that you are the chosen one. Please meet me at my home by sunset. Yuhara School President” Carol finished reading the letter.

“Wait, what does the school president want with Carol” Yumi asked. “Another trial” Ayumi, Zazz, Natsumi, and Zeena said together. “I guess the school president wants to know a little more about her” Zomom said to the four. “That is true” said Zor. “But I do more about the school president herself” Satoko said to herself. “Well, tell us” said Zeena. So Satoko explained in great detail who the school president and the duties she’s fulfilled for the school.

Ayumi then started to cry. Zazz came up to her and started laughing at her to see if that worked. She continued to cry. “Ayumi” Natsumi said in concern. “Just last year, she expelled Ayumi Hoshizora because from what I heard from other students was that she was considered a threat to the school grounds” Satoko said to Carol. Just then the two looked at Ayumi who was still crying. “You know what I did wrong, I did nothing wrong! She just expelled me for no reason” she shouted. Carol walked over to Ayumi and hugged her. “Boss” Ayumi whispered. “Just understand that no Zeti wants to go through the past and understand that the future is upon us” Carol said to Ayumi. “Right, Zazz” she said to Zazz. He agreed with what Carol said and comforted Ayumi. “Ayumi” she said to herself. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to the school president about it” she said to Ayumi petting her head. “Thank you” Ayumi said with a smile. 

\- Showa Hibachi -

Mino was walking in the restaurant and came across Reika Aoki. “Hi, table for one please” Mino said to Reika. “Yes, right this way” she said and she followed Mino to his seat. “Ahh…It’s good to get some time off from my job just to go to a hibachi” he said to himself.

\- Riko’s Household (Court) -

Riko was seen with a white wafuku and white tabi on in the archery court. She pulled her bow back as she was about to shoot her first arrow. “As I release this bow, I am at peace” she said softly to herself. She then released the bow and it landed perfectly on the center. As she was about to fire the second bow however, an image of her expressing her hate for Carol from when she was a child flashed into her head. This caused her second arrow to miss entirely, she started to become irritated. 

Just then a Zeti came in and saw Riko stressed. “I can tell you’re upset about something” it said to Riko. “Master Zik, it’s nothing” she said to Master Zik. Master Zik was a blue Zeti and the smallest by far. His head and body are indistinguishable and are of a spherical shape, with small limbs. Only his head is sky blue, while the rest of his body is black. He wears a robe that matches the color of his torso with a torn hem on his wrists and around the waist. His short black legs end with two blue claws, with a third claw on each heel. He has five fingers on each sky blue hand, each finger tipped with a blue nail.  
He has wrinkles across his forehead and lips, and a long white moustache which reaches down to his feet. He has a pair of very short horns on his head, which are colored in black and yellow rings. He is largely bald sans for a long strand of white hair. His sclera are yellow with purple irises, while he has blue eyelids and black under-eyes. And he also carried a wooden staff that is taller than him, which ends in a inward swirl at the top. He felt concerned about Riko as she walked off. “One thing I know is that her personality will never bloom I can see that” He said to himself.

\- Riko’s Household (Sunset) -  
“So this is where the letter told us to meet” Carol said to herself. Riko’s house looked like a traditional Japanese house. They stepped into genkan and they took off their shoes and they switch into their socks. “Welcome, please come on in” Riko said politely. They then all bowed to her in respect and Riko took them into the chashitsu where they all sat their knees on the cushions. On the table, there was tea in a yunomi cup and some brightly colored wagashi. “This looks nice” Yumi said in appreciation. “I didn’t expect her house to be so traditional” Satoko added. “This is boring, no videogames, no card games, the whole nine yards” Ayumi complained. She and Zazz really hate boredom. Zazz was laying down and looking up at the ceiling. She was now seen with a light blue and black miko robe on as her dark yellow eyes looked at everyone. Some of them were blushing as they saw her miko robe. She chuckled a little bit, “Oh I get that look all the time” she replied. A thought came into Riko’s mind and she knew this was her chance and time. “Hey Satoko, I want you, Yumi, Ayumi, and Natsumi to go make dinner” she said to Satoko. Satoko then took the three out to make dinner for them.

Riko then looked at Carol, grabbed her hand, and they went out the back door into a lush forest. “Is there something you need” Carol asked. Riko then letted go of Carol’s hand and she walked over to where a huge tree stood behind her and the full moon was out and huge.

“So, we meet again Carol Akatsuki” Riko said to Carol. Carol had entirely no clue what was up with her. “I heard everything about what happened” Riko said to her. The flashbacks of what happened earlier from when Carol became Cure Dragon flashed in her mind. “Now I want you to battle me” She ordered. Carol was in shock. “I don’t...want to” she hesitated. Riko became annoyed at she grabbed her Zeti Pact out. “She has a Zeti Pact” she said. Riko opened her Zeti Pact, pressed the light blue button, and made a hexagon on it. “Zeti Metamorphose!” she shouted. Then her Pact then started to shine.

\- TRANSFORMATION BEGINS -  
Riko’s clothes were then removed as light blue energy surrounded her fast. A long black Chinese shirt formed to cover her entire body. White socks formed on her feet and then expert straw sandals formed after that. She then closed her eyes as her then started to change from neck length gray to a long yet beautiful white hair. She then opened her purple eyes as a wooden cane appeared and she grabbed it. “The wisdom of life, Cure Zen!” Riko shouted and she then made a kung fu pose after her introduction.

\- TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE -  
“No way! She’s a magical girl too! If she transformed, then I’ll have to as well” Carol said to herself. And she did, Carol transformed into Cure Dragon and Riko watched as she transformed. “So you managed to sprout a little bit, now we fight!” Riko said. The two ran towards each other to launch their first attack. However, Riko managed to disappear and Carol stopped for a moment to see if she can her. Then Riko reappeared and kicked Carol right in the face causing her to fall to the ground. Riko then jumped up and tried to attack Carol with a jump kick. Carol tried to get back up but when she saw the kick was coming, she barrel rolled as quickly as she can in order to avoid the jump kick. She did manage to get up right when Riko was coming to the ground. Riko on the other hand felt pain in her left foot. “Alright, now’s my chance” Carol said to herself and she started to run towards Riko to launch the final attack. But the smoke managed to clear up and Riko was unhurt. She then grinned at Carol thinking that she was going to win. “You think you are going to win little weed? We’ll see about that!” She said. She then projected blue energy balls from her hands and rapid-fire them at Carol. Carol had very little time to act, she was getting hit, energy ball to energy ball constantly getting hit. She then land on the ground after the last energy ball hit her. “Are you just trying to play ragdoll on me?” Riko said.  
“She’s...so strong. I’m just...a weak Zeti” Carol muttered to herself. Just then she heard a deep and demanding voice. “Do you think you’re just going to give up on a battle” the voice asked. Just then Carol realized who it was. “Zavok” she said in surprise. They were speaking to each other via telepathy. “You want to be a powerful leader like myself right” he said to Carol. Carol responded with a simple nod. “There’s one thing a leader must have” he said. “Our Zeti strength for whatever stands in our way” Carol asked. “That’s true. But do you where it comes from” he asked. Carol then looked at her hand for a moment. “It comes from the heart” he said. “I should remember that” Carol said to Zavok. “I can tell that your enemy is about to launch her final attack” Zavok noticed. “But how will I defeat her” Carol asked. “Don’t worry, I called backup and he should show up any moment” he said to her. “Thank you” she replied.

Riko grew mad and charged up her final attack. “Let the rage of the elder consume, Zen Burst” she shouted. She surrounded herself in blue energy and began to run towards Carol. Carol just continued to lay down and admit defeat. “I failed you” she muttered to herself. Riko was about to come towards her when all of the sudden a blue barrier surrounded her. She saw Master Zik and knew it was him. “Master Zik” Carol said. “We can talk later” he said to Carol with a gentle smile. Carol then smiled back at him and decided to de-transform. He then de-transformed Riko and she got upset. “W-Why did you have to do that” she yelled. “You know better not to hurt our guests. Especially this youngster” he said to Riko.

Then Carol, Riko, and Master Zik could all heard a rustling coming from a bush. “Carol” said the voice. Carol tried to understand the voice and she found out it was Yumi and the others as they come out of the bush. “Aah...these must be your friends I take it” said Master Zik. Yumi and the first years were completely confused. “Who said that” Ayumi said. Yumi started to cry a little bit “A ghost” she cried. Natsumi went over to her and comforted her. “Everything is going to be alright” she said to Yumi. “I’m surprised we meet again, Master Zik” Satoko said to him. “I’m glad you’ve changed much since the last time we talked” he said to Satoko. Everyone was talking to each other while Zavok wanted Carol for a moment. 

“Should we make the announcement” he whispered to Carol. She nodded her head up and down and they headed back to where everyone was still talking to each other and were ready to make the announcement. “Everyone listen up” Carol shouted. “Brothers” said Zavok. “We have an important announcement to make” “As of today, we our a team” Carol announced. Almost everyone was confused for a minute. Carol then sighed for a moment. “What seems to be the problem” Zor asked. “Oh it’s just that these humans don’t understand me at all” she said. “I understood you” Yumi said to Carol. “Like she’s the only human who understood me” said Carol. Then everyone stopped talking and looked at her again to continue her speech. “As I was going to say, we're a team consisting of only six members. Sure we may have vivid colors on us but that doesn’t mean bad guys are going to kiss my ass.” “But we will be known as” Carol said in excitement. Everyone was silent for a brief minute. “Zeti Precure” she shouted. Just then, everyone was confused. “Zeti” Natsumi said. “What’s that” Ayumi asked. 

ENDING 

\- PREVIEW -  
“What is this place” Yumi asked. “This is the Lost Hex” said Carol. “This is amazing” said Natsumi. “True” Satoko replied to Natsumi. “Sheep” Ayumi shouted as she ran off chasing them. “I guess Ayumi is childish” said Riko. “Next time on Zeti Precure, Welcome to The Lost Hex” said Carol. “Strike Brothers, make the fools pay” said Zavok.

\- EXTRA -  
“This song is shit” said Carol. She was listening to a song she found on the Internet. “Carol” said Riko. “Is something wrong” Natsumi asked. Everyone crowded around Carol for the question. “This song is the shit song I’ve heard in years” Carol complained. “What’s the song called” Satoko asked. “It’s called Add The Berry To My Big Love” Carol replied. “What’s the song about” Ayumi asked. “Well the song is about this orange twin-tailed girl’s love for sweets. She mentions stuff like tiramisu, shortcake, chiffon, and tarts” Carol explained. Just then Yumi started drooling from her mouth. “Mmm...shortcake” Yumi said to herself. “Yumi, is everything all right” Carol asked. Yumi woke up and realized what she was doing and grew embarrassed. “Sorry, what was I doing” she asked.


	7. Welcome To The Lost Hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the team now complete, Carol decides to take the girls to the Lost Hex, but they soon find out that this world and Earth are suffering from a life-threatening crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this episode being late, I hardly had any motivation to work on episodes and suffered a writer's block for who know how long. But I'm glad to do this again!

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi, insane Ayumi, the beautiful Natsumi, the dramatic Satoko, and the school president Riko. With the team now complete, Carol decides to call the team Zeti Precure even though the others don’t know what it is.

OPENING

Episode 7: Welcome to The Lost Hex

\- Carol’s house -

“What are Zeti?” Ayumi asked. “That’s the thing I’m curious about” said Natsumi. The new group was at Carol’s house sitting on the recliners in the living room. “I guess Carol found a house here” said Riko. “Well, that’s true” Yumi said to Riko. Satoko was laying on Riko’s lap as she was tired from last night. As she was looking at Satoko, her Zeti Pact started glowing. “Why is my Pact glowing?” Yumi asked. “Mine is too” Ayumi said. “Me too” Natsumi added. Satoko woke up and saw her pact glowing, “It’s so bright” she said. Riko didn’t have any reaction as her pact was glowing. Carol was following the light as it led her to an unknown door. She opened the door and only saw white light. She then walked through the white light and didn’t come back. Everyone else saw Carol walked through the light and decided to see what was there for themselves.

Yumi opened her eyes as she saw that she and the other members free falling from the sky. Her light brown hair was blowing from her face. Natsumi was scared as Ayumi was holding on to her. Satoko took the fall dramatically as if she was going to die. “Satoko, you’re being dramatic” Riko said to her.

Just then, everyone started to hear a voice. “Yo! You guys coming or what” it said. The girls could realize it was Carol who was speaking to them. “So here we are” she added. The girls were in awe by the planet’s variety of different areas. “It almost looks like an actual MMO world” said Natsumi. “So you play video games don’t you?” Riko asked. “N-No not even one bit” Natsumi hesitated. “Heads up, were coming in for a landing” Carol said telepathically. “Wait, what?! So you're saying that we're going to die without any protection” Yumi insisted. “Relax, there’s magic that will land you safely” Carol said to Yumi. As the girls were about to land, they were slowly landing safely on the ground by magic.

 

\- Windy Hill -

 

“What is this place” Ayumi asked. “This is Windy Hill, one of the seven continents of The Lost Hex” said Carol. The five girls then got up and awed at its many planetoids full of idyllic, grassy setting, with lush green trees, simple plant life, and caverns to explore. “It’s good to be back here once in awhile” Carol said to herself. “True” said Yumi. She was looking up at the clouds and thought how beautiful the place looked. But then she noticed something with Carol and they all looked at her. “Wait...what happened to you Carol” Yumi cried. They were all looking at her features from head to toe. She had two cyan toenails in the front of her feet while one was on her heels. She had black short shorts with white on the very bottom while red around the waist area. They looked at her black straps that attached to her black and red midriff shirt.  
They even looked at her black fingerless gloves and Satoko almost wasn’t impressed. They then looked at her cyan feathered bow with the cyan crystal in the middle of the bow. “Carol?! I don’t know anyone by the name of Carol. Allow me to introduce myself, I was born in the human world but I was raised here in The Lost Hex.” Carol said. “If you’re not Carol then who are you” Satoko asked. “I maybe one of your kind but I am Zarol and I am a Zeti” said Zarol. Everyone was dead silent and confused. “If you have any questions, don’t be shy to ask me humans” she said. As Yumi and the others started following Carol across Windy Hill, a figure that looked like Cure Felice was watching them from the sky. “I knew you could do it” it said and then it fled to another location.

 

\- End of Windy Cave -

“I see smoke over that hill” Ayumi shouted. Everyone started running over to the hill and they were in awe as they saw the houses made of gray bricks and the roofs made of either stick or straw. “So there are towns” Satoko said in awe. “Actually their villages” Carol said to Satoko. “You see, smaller towns like these are called villages here in The Lost Hex” Carol explained. “Then what are cities called here” Natsumi asked. “Cities are called, well cities of course. What else would we call them” she said to Natsumi. “Yeah, I kinda get your point” said Natsumi.

As they entered the village, Yumi and the others were in awe to see the other Zeti doing their own business. “The village looks lively, are there other villages here” Ayumi asked. Just then Zarol’s smile suddenly turned into a frown. “They were all destroyed by The Black Organization” she said. Everyone but Riko was then in shock as they heard what happened to the other villages. “This is one of the last few villages left that hasn't been destroyed by the organization” said Riko. “Is that true?” She asked. But Zarol didn't respond. Riko was starting to become annoyed with her and went up to her with an angry look on her face. “I'm not playing your damn games” she yelled. “I will explain” Zarol said and she started to explain. 

“A few years ago, a war broke out between multiple worlds. The Deadly Six were used as pawns by an evil madman named Sigma.” “He made them an armor that would increase their powers.” “But later did our goddess of the Lost Hex, Lorraine find out that the armor was used to mind control The Deadly Six.” “She joined alongside the heroes to defeat Sigma. But Sigma’s army was almost too much for the heroes to handle.” “So they called more heroes from other SEFA and COPCAM franchises to help with the battle.” “In addition to that, Lorraine decided to use her best warrior to join and defeat Sigma.” “Her name was Satomi Kunikuda, the zeti and even me called her Zatomi.” “When the war was going on, I was with her and was still young when I saw her one last time.” “She told Lorraine to keep me with her and return to the Lost Hex and rebuild the people’s lives.” “I looked up at Zatomi and said to her that if she will come back.” “She said to me “I will come back”.” “But she never came back.” “Since then, monuments of Zatomi have been built across the Lost Hex’s villages and cities to respect her actions during the war.” She explained. Everyone was looking at her and understood her.

“Now that the Black Organization has come and Zatomi is no longer here, I’ve decided to recruit you under the future ruler of the Lost Hex to prevent something like this from happening again” She said to the others. Everyone was looking at her and agreed with her.

Just then, the ground started to shake. “What’s going on?” Natsumi said. “An earthquake?! Probably” said Ayumi. They all looked closely and saw Renegade with a new Dispark. This time it was a box of candy and it’s eyes were red while the box was black. “Forgetting about me” she said. Zarol then decided to transform into her other form, Carol Akatsuki and got her Zeti Pact out. The others looked at Carol and decided to get their Pacts out too. “Strike Brothers!” said Carol.

TRANSFORMATION

“Zavok” Carol shouted. “It’s showtime” Zavok said to Carol. “Zomom” Yumi shouted. “Looks like dinner is served” Zomom said to Yumi. “Zazz” Ayumi shouted. “I feel like destroying something” Zazz said to Ayumi. “Zeena” Natsumi shouted. “Aww, you’re adorable” Zeena said to Natsumi. “Zor” Satoko shouted. “Another pointless conflict is about to begin” Zor moaned. “Master Zik” Riko shouted. “Class is in session” he said to Riko. The six Zeti then got in the pacts. “Zeti” Carol shouted. The six then pressed the button on the side of the cyan crystal. Carol pressed the red, Yumi pressed the orange, Ayumi pressed the neon pink, and Natsumi pressed the green, Satoko pressed the purple, and Riko pressed the light blue. “Metamorphose!” They all said together.

“The Deadly Leader, Cure Dragon!” said Carol making a fierce pose. “Hungry for happiness, Cure Flavor!” said Yumi and she made a cute pose. “The Crazy Maniac, Cure Moon!” Ayumi said and struck a monster pose. “The Green Beauty, Cure Glamour!” Natsumi said striking a fashionable pose. “Reaper of the night, Cure Nightmare!” Satoko said striking a charming pose. “The wisdom of life, Cure Zen!” Riko shouted and she made a kung fu pose. 

“The Deadly Six!” Carol said. “Zeti Precure!” said the six. The team then struck their respective Deadly Six member pose as an explosion occurred behind the cures.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

“There’s six of them now! Dispark, destroy all of them!” Renegade ordered. The Dispark started to run towards the cures. They managed to dodge it but the Dispark fired large pieces of cylinder pieced candy. Yumi looked behind her and saw the pieces coming towards her. She summoned her hammer and tried to send one of the pieces back. But the pieces were too strong for her hammer to deal with that she fell taking some damage. Natsumi tried to stop one of pieces with her whips. But they snap instantly after how fast the pieces were, causing her to also take damage. Even the Moon Mech’s stars it was shooting out weren’t fast enough to keep up with the pieces of candy. Carol, Satoko, and Riko decided to go up close nice and personal with the Dispark. Satoko blinded the Dispark by creating completely black smog. This gave both Carol and Riko a chance to strike. “Deadly Kick” Carol and Riko shouted. They kicked the Dispark up into the air.

But the Dispark used its licorice fingers as propellers to return to the ground and blow away the smog. “How did it manage to not take as much damage as previous MotWs” said Carol. The Dispark then attacked Nightmare from behind. She shouted and landed face on the ground while her blue rose was only two feet away from her. Carol and Riko looked at Satoko and the other defeated members, “It looks like you two are still standing” Renegade said looking at the two remaining members. “At this point we have no choice but to retreat” Riko said to Carol. “Sure, go ahead and give up” Renegade taunted.

Suddenly they all heard a voice. "Milky Rose, Blizzard!” It shouted. Then a storm of blue rose petals were heading for the Dispark. The Dispark was surrounded by blue rose petals as they formed to become an even grander blue rose, The six were in awe by the look of the rose as it exploded. It didn’t defeat the Dispark, but it did manage to give it serious damage. Carol turned around and saw a purple haired Precure on one of the cube platforms. “Milky Rose!” she said. Milky Rose gave the six a smile, “Now you guys have an opening” Milky Rose said and fled to an unknown location. “Who knows where she escaped to” said Satoko. She along with Yumi and the two first years got back up after Milky Rose escaped. “Brothers, come here” said Carol. The other five members all huddled around Carol as she came up with an idea. “That sounds like a-” Yumi said. “Good idea” Ayumi shouted. “You don't have to say for her” Natsumi said. “I agree with your idea” said Satoko. Riko agreed with Satoko.

“Now we strike brothers!” Zavok said to the other five. “Soon we’ll be able to destroy this thing” Zazz shouted. “Yeah! And we’ll-” said Zomom. “Watch it!” said Zeena. “Younger viewers might be watching this” Zor added. “Aww...man” said Zazz. “Yeah you made a good point” Zomom said to Zor. “Now, now, let’s get back on track here” Master Zik said to the four.

“Get ready cause here comes” said Carol looking at the Dispark. “The Deadly Six!” they all said. “O spirits of Sky Road” said Carol. “O spirits of Desert Ruins” said Yumi. “O spirits of Windy Hill” said Ayumi. “O spirits of Frozen Factory” said Natsumi. “O spirits of Silent Forest” said Satoko. “O spirits of Tropical Coast” said Riko. “Lend us your power” they all said.

Just then, small balls of colored lights representing each of the members from different areas of the Lost Hex came to the six. “What the hell is going on here?!” Ayumi shouted. “Those are the spirits who are giving us power” Carol said. The Cure Felice looking girl was watching the girls with the power they were about to use for their new attack.

“Let these powers combine into one” They all said. The six colored spirits combined into one, “Rainbow Maelstorm!” They shouted. The combined rainbow energy blast fired straight at Renegade and the Dispark. Renegade dodged the new attack while the Dispark got hit by the attack. “Lost!” it shouted and reverted back to its original form. “I will you get you next time, Zeti” Renegade said to the girls and disappeared.

“Victory for the Deadly Six!” Zarol shouted. She then started to laugh as the others were just watching her laugh. She was laughing when all of the sudden, her tail started shaking fast. Zarol stopped laughing and noticed. “Zarol” said Yumi. “What’s wrong?” Riko asked. “It’s Lorraine” said Master Zik. “Lorraine” Natsumi asked. As Lorraine started to walk towards Zarol, everyone was dead silent. The look on Lorraine’s turquoise eyes could tell she was not impressed. “Zarol” said Lorraine. “Yes” said Zarol. “Why do you have these people here? Unless they have a patent or a permit, they’ve no need to be here!” Lorraine said. “We have a purpose for being here” Yumi yelled. “Who said that” she asked. “Yumi” whispered Zomom. “We have our sacred power” Ayumi shouted. “That’s right!” Zazz shouted. “Calm down” Natsumi said. “Zazz, you too!” said Zeena. “That power floods into us” Satoko and Zor said together. Lorraine was surprised to see the other five with Zarol by her side. “Oh! what was I thinking I saw your battle. Anyway, you guys did a great job. You guys have been granted the duty to protect the Cacophonic Conch!” She said. “Did she really have a brainfart?” said Natsumi. “She has one of those every now and then” said Zeena. She then gives Zarol a pointy, dark purple conch. “Now your duty, is to-” said Lorraine with a smile on her face. “Protect the conch from the mafia or else end of the world as we know it” Zarol interrupted. Then Lorraine returned to an unknown location. 

“I suppose it’s time for us to go back to the base” Zarol said to the girls. “I suppose so” Riko replied. So they all returned to Carol’s house through the portal and call it a day.

\- PREVIEW -  
“Intruder alert!” shouted Zor. “What is it?” Carol asked. “Watch, who are you? Said Zavok. “My name is Zaverick!” said Zaverick. “Z-Zaverick?!” everyone yelled. “Next time on Zeti Precure, Writer-san.” said Carol. “Strike Brothers, make the fools pay!” said Zavok.

\- EXTRA -  
Natsumi looks at Zarol from head to toe. “Is that suppose to be cosplay? Cause I think it is” she said to Zarol in a stark tone. Zarol gasped for a moment, “Tch! It’s not cosplay!” she said. “Natsumi, Zarol is right, it’s not cosplay.” said Lorraine. She was then being dragged forward by Zarol’s long tail and she looked at Natsumi with a dark look on her eyes and her changed to masculine tone. “You’re just jealous aren’t you” she said. “Uhh..yeah I guess you’re right.” she said. “Good!” Zarol said in her normal voice.


	8. Writer-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our crew meets an unexpected guest. What will this guest bring?

Last time on Zeti Precure, the girls went to was the day the Lost Hex and they discovered some shocking stuff. “My name is Zarol” said Zarol. We saw Carol’s er i should say Zarol’s true form. We also heard that the Lost Hex was facing a threat of being taken over by a man named Sigma. “No way” said Yumi. We even met a goddess that goes by the name Lorraine. “My name is Lorraine.” said Lorraine. We were given a shell known as the Cacophonic Conch. “Your mission is to protect this conch from the Black Future.” Lorraine said to the heroes. And in the end, we officially formed the Zeti Precure.

Yuhara Park -

The birds were chirping on the autumn day and the leaves were changing colors. “I guess she wants us to keep this stupid seashell.” Natsumi said looking at her phone. “If blown into, it will damage our team, or worse” Satoko said. “Use us as weapons” Zor added. “You just don't worry about it.” said Zomom. “For now we're just safe here” Zeena added. Riko and Master Zik were drinking tea under the colorful leaves of autumn. Ayumi and Zazz were playing around in the pile of leaves as Yumi and Zomom were eating some good food. 

Carol and Zavok were enjoying the autumn breeze when all of the sudden, they hear a loud cry from a distance. Carol could hear it from a distance, she turned around and saw a short brown haired girl with hazel eyes and red glasses. She was having trouble with her bike and was swerving all over the place. When the front wheel of the bike hitted a small rock, she was sent flying into the air. Carol saw the girl was flying and she noticed that she was going to land on the hard concrete. So she ran over and caught the girl in her arms. The girl opened her eyes and she saw that she was in Carol’s arms. “Are you alright?” Carol asked. Then the girl started to nosebleed and freakout at the same time. “I..I guess she’s alright,” said Zavok.

Carol’s house -

The girl could hear faded voices from the crew, “What...happened?” she thought, “All I could remember is that I fell off my bike and landed in a prince’s arms.” Carol’s makeshift horns then started to twitch as she heard the girl’s thoughts. “I can sense that the girl’s waking up.” Carol said in a serious tone. Then the girl woke up all of the sudden. “Please don’t hurt me, I didn’t commit a crime, I have good grades in school, I’m doing my work” She said as she was talking pretty fast. “Re-Relax! We’re not going to hurt you.” said Carol. Just then, she noticed the girl’s red glasses and hazel eyes, everyone was in awe when they saw her. “Who...Who are you?!” Ayumi said in shock.

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maverick, Kodama Maverick.” said Maverick. “The truth is that I’m the creator and writer for this series.” she said to the crew. “W-Writer-san?!” said Riko. The six were looking at her as if she was a god. “That light is so bright that my powers are suddenly draining away!” Satoko said in pain. “Quit being so dramatic!” Natsumi said to her.

Dark Future Hideout -

“I’m sensing the Cacophonic Conch coming from the Precure’s hideout.” Carbon said energetically. “Yeah! Good for you! Where did you find it?” said Renegade. “He probably found it through one of his failed inventions.” Mino said to Renegade. “Even better, I found it through Google Maps. Lead us to the location of the conch, Siri.” Carbon said happily. “He just asked Siri, he’s so dumb.” Renegade and Mino thought. So the three headed to where the Cacophonic Conch was.

Carol’s house -

“So, let me get this straight, You decided to write Zeti Precure just out of your love for the Deadly Six?” Carol asked. “Yes! In fact my affection for the Deadly Six is the reason why I created Zeti Precure!” Maverick said with a happy look. “I’ve had an affection for the Deadly Six for a long time that I wanted to make them the heroes of my story!” she said happily. “Well, that sounds nice!” said Yumi. “Sounds so cool!” Ayumi shouted. “Now, now, let’s not get brought up about that.” Zavok said to the two. Maverick gasped as she saw Zavok calming down the two. “He’s being a big brother to the two. That’s my Sempai!” she cried. “Zavok?” said Yumi. “S-S-Sempai?!” Ayumi said in shock. “Me? Your sempai?” Zavok said to Maverick. Maverick nodded and then started to hug him. “I’m your number one fan to no extent, You’re the one person I look up to the most.” “W-Why thank you for the comment!” he said to her. Master Zik was right beside him as Maverick was hugging him. As Natsumi and the others entered the living room, Maverick started to wonder where Carol was. “I swore I saw her in the spare room not too long ago.” Riko said to Maverick. “She might still be in there.” said Natsumi. “Do you want me to lead you there?” Satoko asked. “Sure thing!” said Maverick. “Umm...I’m coming with you.” Yumi said softly. So Maverick, Satoko, and Yumi went to the spare room.  
Spare Room -

“Why is there an intruder here? Is she after Zavok? Predictable!” she said to herself. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. “Carol Akatsuki, can you please come to the door.” said Satoko. But Carol didn’t answer. Just then, Satoko started to act dramatic. “My lord, where is my Romeo when I need you!” she said. But Carol still didn’t answer. “Satoko, I don’t think that worked.” Yumi said to Satoko. Then Yumi decided to knock on the door. “Carol, can you hear me? There is someone who wants to talk to you.” she said to Carol. “Please come in.” Carol said. So Yumi and the two entered the spare room where the walls were completely misprinted and were completely dusty. “Hmm...I didn’t know that this place had another room back here.” she said. She then noticed Carol sitting on the dirty floor with her hands holding her knees. “Carol, there is something I want to talk to you about” said Maverick. “What do you want,” she asked. Maverick then hugged Carol from behind. “I know that you’re my role model. But basically...you’re like an older sister to me,” She said to Carol. “More of like a twin sister,” Carol added. Maverick chuckled for a moment. “Yeah! That’s true!” She joked. “You need to come out to the living room because everyone is worried about you” She said. “Okay then Maverick” said Carol. So the two left the spare room with a smile on their faces. Yumi and Satoko looked at the two walking hand in hand and they were pleased. Yumi saw Satoko’s smile and made a comment, “You’re quite shady with your emotions aren’t you Satoko?” she asked. “Well, no it’s nothing like that!” Satoko hesitated.

Living room -

As the trio entered the living room, they were met with anger and confusion. “Renegade!” said Carol and Riko. “Now, you guys don’t have to fight” said Maverick. “You stay out of this, you clod! Thankfully I brought this Dispark seed along with me to destroy this base” said Carbon. Then he laughed a hysterical laugh and tried to grab the seed from his pocket. “Huh? I swore I brought it with me!” he said. “He is so dumb!” said the four.

After the failed Dispark attempt, everyone got settled down and then Maverick started to talk. “Now there’s a reason why I’m here” “What for?” Carol asked. “Well I’m here to make some very important announcements to make here.” “The first announcement is that-drumroll please!” So Mino started rolling the drum as everyone was holding their breaths to hear the announcement. “Zeti Precure is getting renewed for a second season!” Maverick shouted. Then everyone was in joy about the news. “They love us! Yay, we’re popular!” Carol said hugging Zavok. “Maverick, is there any other information regarding this recently announced 2nd season?” Zavok asked. “More information about 2nd season will be announced at a later date” said Maverick. “But that’s not the only announcement though” “Wait! There’s more?!” Natsumi hesitated. “The second bit of news is-drumroll please!” So once again Mino started rolling the drum as everyone was holding their breaths to hear the announcement. “Two film projects will start being in the works. But first, let me specify what these two film projects will be. The first film will be called Precure Dream Stars 2.0. This film will have the Zeti Precures meeting and working alongside the KiraKira Precure A La Mode and Mahou Tsukai Precure teams. While the second film project will be a main series film.” “That sounds very interesting!” said Zeena. “What is second film project called?” Master Zik asked. “Well, the title has been confirmed and it will be called Precure Dream Stars 2.0” said Maverick. “The story takes place after the events of the first season but before the events of Kira Kira Precure A La Mode.” “I will tell you right now that filming for Precure Dream Stars 2.0 is done and editing is currently underway right now.” “Do we have any pictures to show the listeners?” asked Zor. “Well, do we DO WE!” Ayumi demanded. “No not at this time, you’ll have to wait until editing is done to see it.” said Maverick. “Besides Ayumi, you can’t talk to her like that!” Carol said to Ayumi. “The 2.0 project will be released sometime later this year while the film project will be released after.” said Maverick. “That sounds like pretty good fit.” said Natsumi. “I do have one-” Maverick said when suddenly she got a text from her client. “Well I might not get to it after all.” she said. “Why is that?” Riko asked. “I have a client I need to meet with!” Maverick said to Riko. So she left and Carbon started to follow her as Renegade was chasing after him. “Get back here!” she yelled. Mino just let out a sigh as he left the hideout. “Well, who knows.” Carol said with a shrug. “Let’s get back to work!” So with that, Carol and the crew returned to their normal leisure times.

=PREVIEW=  
“Something is off with the first-years.” said Riko. “What do you mean?” Yumi asked. “Maybe they have such a hard time opening up to each other.” Master Zik suggested. “Hmm, good point there!” said Zomom. “Next time on Zeti Precure, Two Feelings!” said Carol. “Speak for your self!” Zavok said to himself.

==EXTRA==  
“Heh! I’m glad I didn’t say this to them but Zeti Precure will be getting a third project as well. But it will center around Riko Kimura and how she became Cure Zen. More information for it will announced in the future.” I said to the camera.


End file.
